Noche de Alcohol, Sentimientos encontrados
by Yaoi-woman
Summary: AU. Zoro y Ace deciden traspasar el límite de su Amistad en una noche de arrebato y pasión donde el alcohol es el que lidera la mente de estos dos jovenes inexpertos. ¿Que pensarán cuando despierten y uno de ellos sienta Molestias Rectales?.


**Noche de alcohol, Sentimientos encontrados.**

 **Resumen: AU. Zoro y Ace deciden traspasar el límite de su Amistad en una noche de arrebato y pasión donde el alcohol es el que lidera la mente de estos dos jovenes inexpertos. ¿Que pensarán cuando despierten y uno de ellos sienta Molestias Rectales?.**

 **Pairings: ZoAce.**

 **Aviso: Lemons.**

 **Prólogo:**

La puerta del departamento se abrió como si una manada de Rinocerontes quisiera entrar a golpe de embestidas, los causantes de ese abruptamiento eran dos Chicos que se devoraban mutuamente, Ambos solo tenían en mente llenar completamente la boca de su acompañante con sus propias lenguas. El de Cabello verde cerró la puerta tras de sí, y acto seguido levantó en peso al chico de cabellos oscuros, quién dejó de besar al peliverde y se centro en mordisquearle el cuello, dejando marcas que mañana serían más evidentes. Caminaron hasta la primera habitación que halló el peliverde. El Moreno sintió el miembro de su Amigo endurecerse, al igual que el suyo propio...todo lo que pasó después se fue difuminando poco a poco...

.

Rayos de sol se filtraron a través de la ventana, comenzando a molestar los ojos de cierto chico de cabellos negros que dormía, plácidamente, en el pecho del peliverde, Su mente comenzó a espabilarse y cuando sintió un brazo rodearle la cintura supo que algo malo iba a pasar. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, al principio todo borros, pero al parpadear una par de veces consiguió visualizarlo con toda claridad...y claro...aquella claridad tenía cabello verde, fracciones pulidas y un cómodo pecho en el que dormir.

—! **AAAAH¡** —No pudo evitar gritar al ver a su amigo semidesnudo, El Peliverde se despertó sobresaltado por el grito del chico.— **¿¡Que coño haces tú en mi cama, Zoro!?** —Preguntó presa del pánico, no podían haber hecho lo que él estaba pensando...

— **¡Eso quisiera saber yo, Ace!** —Zoro Se levantó de la cama rápidamente, Sentía la boca pastosa, y solo de pensar el por qué de la pastosidad le crispaba los vellos. Salió sin querer mirar atrás. Cerró fuertemente la puerta tras suya y fue corriendo al baño...Allí comenzó a llenar su boca completamente de Listerine y por si las moscas tragó esa porción de Líquido, lo que hizo que tosiera por tragar aquel enjuague bucal antiséptico, luego comenzó una batalla entre la pasta de dientes, el cepillo de dientes y los propios dientes de Zoro.

Ace no sabía que hacer...Había oido que después de mantener relaciones por primera vez, el que había hecho el rol de pasivo comenzaría a tener molestias rectales. Cruzando los dedos se levantó de su cama...No sintió nada...un alivio... Pero al dar su primer paso notó como si un perforador le perforaba las paredes rectales— **¡Nooooooo! ¡Fuí el pasivo!, ¡Mierda!** — Ace se tumbó boca abajo, esperando que el dolor menguase, Mataría a Zoro...Lo descuartizaría. Lo había desvirgado, solo de pensarlo se le erizó el vello de la espalda...el no era Homosexual...Para que después digan que el alcohol no es malo. El escozor anal no cesaba y comenzaba a incordiarle... Luego recordó que el baño había una pomada anti escozores, Pero con la molestia no era capaz de avanzar ni medio paso antes de que sintiera aquel perforador. Solo tenía una solución, Zoro, pero deshizo la idea por si acaso el peliverde se excita al ver su trasero...esta no sintió temor...más bien se carcajeó al pensarlo...

«Que hago riendome idiota...que te han roto el culo»

Si...era verdad...pero...No sentía nada, aparte de ese escozor y molestia que se habían mudado a su trasero y no querían marcharse...Sin pensarlo mucho alzó la voz.

— **!Zoro!** —Zoro volvió a escupir el agua mezclado con pasta de dientes, había malgastado media barra de pasta de dientes, y por fin aquel sabor pastoso había desaparecido. La llamada de Ace lo acojonó, El sabía que uno de los dos había recibido seguro...y él no sentía molestias al andar, por lo cual Ace Nada más pudiera caminar lo mataba.— **¡Zoorooo!** —

 **CONTINUARÁ**...

 **Muy corto...seeeeeeeeee..pero solo es el prólogo... Actualizaré lo más rápido posible**.


End file.
